Forum:Policies
I see that we have a policy whereby page titles should be singular rather than plural, except of course for plural-only terms such as Gobblers. In line with this, I've moved Shamans to Shaman. I think we should also have a policy whereby page titles should not begin with an article (A, An or The) unless that article is part of the official name (e.g. The Subtle Knife is OK, but The General Oblation Board should be moved to General Oblation Board — and I have indeed done this, thereby also fixing an accidental double redirect). — RobertATfm 01:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if there are any policies at all on this wiki, actually. If there are, could you point out where they are? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 01:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::What I meant was that I've seen you move plural pages to the singular versions; I'm surprised that there isn't a formal policy page on this, I'll make one. The only formal policy pages I've been able to find on this wiki (I used the search facility) are Assume Good Faith, Plagiarism and Vandalism (but not Spam); I've decided to import the Editing Policies page which I wrote for the InkTank Studios wiki which I founded, and adapt it to this wiki, in the process linking to specific policy pages, both existing and new. -- RobertATfm 11:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I like the major refactor you did to the page-naming policy page, incluing making it much more comprehensive (and adding links to policy pages yet to come). However, I still think that my full explanation of the reason for using singular page names rather than plural ones (that it's actually easier to extend short names than to shorten long ones) is good and should perhaps be reinstated, although the final bit about making exceptions for plural-only names is no longer needed as this case is covered by the bit further up about ignoring the rules if they get in the way of improvement. Also, I hope that my statement (on my main editing-policy page) that neither European nor American date-formats are suitable for international use in their numeric versions, is not dropped as I feel that this point is important (and all too often ignored). :::And how about a rule that major sentence-breaks must be em-dashes — like this (an em-dash is the second character from the left of the special characters in the "more +" pulldown at the top of the edit page, or can also be inserted by typing the HTML character entity "—"), not typographical dashes -- like this (a pair of hyphens), nor hyphens - like this? -- RobertATfm 21:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I put your explanation back into the plural/singular page naming, and your statement about the dates should be covered on the signature policy. The rule about major sentence breaks I can cover in a manual of style that I will make soon. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC)